The objective of the Bridge Program proposal is to implement a demonstration program which provides a continuous and comprehensive program for children with severe emotional disturbances, who, as a result of their severe disturbances, are having considerable difficulty in, or have been excluded from, the Syracuse public school systems. The Bridge Program intends to return and maintain these children in their regular class by providing direct services, year-round, to the child, his family and his teachers. The services of the Bridge Program will enable the child to develop the skills and abilities he needs for effective personal, social, and academic growth and adjustment. The Program provides comprehensive and coordinated services through 1) Children's Program, which includes a therapeutic summer camp and a school year after-school activities program, 2) a family counseling program, and 3) a school consultation program. This program is being evaluated through the use of a multi-method design.